


hey you, yeah the beautiful you

by tolmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, florist and tattoo artist!au, idk what this is again, jihoon and his swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolmeanie/pseuds/tolmeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on a rainy day in the middle of September that Kim Mingyu met Jeon Wonwoo. Well technically, Mingyu did not meet Wonwoo like said hi and had a friendly conversation, it was more like Mingyu saw Wonwoo from in between various shades of red and pink flowers that were placed at the window display and almost tripped on the slight raise from the road to the pavement. (florist and tattoo artist!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey you, yeah the beautiful you

**Author's Note:**

> also known as that florist and tattoo artist au that no one asked for and is terribly written. it started as a whim back in september and it grew to be 4k words long. wtf but yeah. i had no idea how to end it so it’s abrupt and awkward and weird but yeah. unbeta-ed piece of writing but i hope you will enjoy/enjoyed it.

It was on a rainy day in the middle of September that Kim Mingyu met Jeon Wonwoo. Well technically, Mingyu did not meet Wonwoo like said hi and had a friendly conversation, it was more like Mingyu saw Wonwoo from in between various shades of red and pink flowers that were placed at the window display and almost tripped on the slight raise from the road to the pavement and caused Jihoon to let out a string of curse because "fuck Mingyu watch where you are going and not step in a fucking water puddle, I want to remain dry." Mingyu merely apologized and held open the door for the shorter, shutting the umbrella before entering the shop. They had finally finished moving all the boxes from Jihoon's backseat into his new shop, although with much complains from the older.

  


"You owe me big time goddamnit. I was only in for delivery, not commuting to and fro with boxes in the rain. Why must you be the one to hold the fucking umbrella, heck these are all your things." Jihoon sighed, gesturing at the array of boxes on the black marble floor.

  


"But Hyung, you're shorter than me. The tall ones hold the umbrella, that's the rule of the umbrella holding world." Mingyu explained, sitting on the tattoo parlour chair. Jihoon flipped him the finger and proceeded to run a finger through his hair.

  


"Anyways, I'll go back now, I'm on dinner duty today. And I want no part in unpacking and getting the store in order, Kim Mingyu." Jihoon reminded simply, grabbing the black umbrella and pushing open the door to go back to his car down the road. Mingyu simply hummed in response and while he looked at Jihoon's exit, his eyes drifted to the shop across the street and the male inside again. This time he was rearranging the pots on the lower shelf of the display window so all Mingyu could see was snippets of his black sweater, green apron and grey sneakers.

  


It took about a week for Mingyu to unpack and get everything up and working. He was bringing out a stand and the file containing some design sketches when he saw the florist bringing out some potted plants to put outside his shop too. The flowers were in shades of yellow. The day is clear and it is the first time Mingyu has properly seen the other male - not obstructed by flowers and leaves. The male was dressed in dark colours; grey sweater, black jeans and the probably the same grey sneakers with the same green apron standing out against his dark clothes. His coal black fringe was tied up in what Mingyu knows the internet calls 'The Apple' (which Seungcheol does regularly at home) but this is the first time Mingyu saw the male's face clearly. Well, as clearly as you can from across the street really.

  


The male was rather tall, probably not as tall as Mingyu himself but maybe close. He was also very fair, almost pale and him being skinny made him look sick and weak. However, Mingyu has seen him move large potted plants so maybe all isn't as it seems to be.

  


Mingyu does not realise he is staring until the male across the street waves a tiny wave, eyes squinting from the sunlight. Mingyu waves back after a beat and the male is pointing to his hands. Looking down, Mingyu saw the file with a catalouge of his design open and the drawings not properly filed flying with the wind and down the street. Mingyu drops the stand such that it acts at paperweight for the file and other scraps of paper and chases after the ones caught in the wind. He does not notice the other male's small smile in his panic to catch the flimsy paper.

  


  


  


"Fuck Hyung, I totally screwed up." Mingyu sobbed over dinner at a local diner that serves the oilest fried food at the cheapest price, like can they really afford to do that? Jihoon is about 117% sure they use the entire bottle to fry each of their their fish fillets and everything else on the menu.

  


"What did you do this time? What, pour ink all over yourself while you were bringing the box in? What?" Jihoon replied, munching on his fries while Seungcheol munched on his onion rings.

  


"I stepped on Jinah Noona's cat's tail and it attacked me and I swear I wailed so loud it's not even funny anymore. It followed me into the shop so I ran out and across the road and knocked into him. He dropped the pot of roses he was bringing out and got some cuts on his fingers. Oh my god, what do I do now." Mingyu ranted, pulling at his black roots. It has gotten pretty prominent, he'll have to touch them up soon but now the more pressing matter is Jeon Wonwoo's slender fingers getting cut. (Mingyu got his name from Seungcheol's friend who is also Wonwoo's friend. Talk about coincidences.)

  


"You must have already done something." Seungcheol replied, munching on Jihoon's fries.

  


"I apologised and helped him clean up the mess but I had to go back right away after he went in to tend to his wounds though since there was a customer." Mingyu sighed.

  


"Just go and ask him if he is feeling fine or if it still hurts tomorrow then. Like go talk to him or something. Jeonghan said that Wonwoo's a real shy one so you should take the first move since you are so head over heels in love with him." Seungcheol suggested and Mingyu's face heated up.

  


"I-I'm not trying to make a move on him. I'm just-just worried. Yeah worried because he's a florist, what if he finds difficulty in working?" Mingyu spluttered, folding his arms for added effect that he is totally telling the truth.

  


"Bull-fucking-shit."/"Bullshit."

  


  


  


As it turns out, Jeon Wonwoo did not open shop the next day or the next next day or the day after that. It is needless to say that Mingyu was flustered, worried, anxious and a lot more feelings mixed into one Kim Mingyu. Jihoon gave up on consoling him after the first night and Seungcheol said Jeonghan had no idea why Wonwoo was not opening shop too.

  


On the fourth day, Mingyu catches Wonwoo's raven hair across the street as he is rearranging some of the design cards at his window display. Wonwoo is in his usual dark wardrobe except, this time with a light blue mask covering up half of his face. As soon as Wonwoo has everything set up, Mingyu dashed across the street and straight into Wonwoo's shop, startling the male in the process.

  


Mingyu can't see most of Wonwoo's face but he can see the other's eyes widening as he turns to face him. They stand a while in silence.

  


Wonwoo breaks it with a small wave and Mingyu simply takes a step forward and yes, Wonwoo is indeed shorter than Mingyu but not by a lot. Wonwoo doesn't move.

  


"Are-are you alright? Like I know I totally caused the cuts on your fingers and the mess that day and I even ran off before properly cleaning and you're sick, is it my fault? I'm so sorry." Mingyu blabbered, running a hand through his dyed blue under cut, staring directly into Wonwoo's eyes.

  


"Ah no, it's not your fault at all. I-I slept right after I bathed and I did not dry off properly so I caught a cold. Colds all hit me pretty hard and I was bedridden so I stayed at home." Wonwoo croaked, voice deeper and rougher than Mingyu has ever heard it. Mingyu's brows furrowed.

  


"You should stay home longer then, you're still sick aren't you. Go home and rest." Mingyu said as Wonwoo coughed, sounding like he could cough out his lungs at any given moment now. Wonwoo shook his head, gesturing to the various potted plants in the shop.

  


"It's getting chilly soon, I'll have to acclimatise the flowers. Turn on the heater, humidifier and all." Wonwoo answered.

  


"I'll help you then, I don't have any customers for the day and well, I can always close shop for a day. Help young teenagers make a good choice you know, give them a second thought." Mingyu smiled, gesturing across the road. Wonwoo was about to croak again but Mingyu stopped him by putting his palm across the shorter's mask, silencing him effectively.

  


"It's cool, I did contribute to it anyways. Plus, I can do all the heavy lifting and talking and you can get some rest. I'll be back real quick." Mingyu grinned, making a u-turn and heading out the flower shop to dash across the road to his own dark and gloomy tattoo shop. He tore a corner of a piece of paper from his sketchbook and scribbled 'closed for the day due to personal reasons, thank you for understanding.' and stuck the paper on the glass door. Mingyu grabbed his belongings, the shop's keys and flew out of his shop to lock everything up before striding across to Wonwoo's shop.

  


  


  


When Mingyu returned to the flower shop, Wonwoo had his faded green apron over his black sweater and was fiddling with his phone. Wonwoo headed him a faded pink apron that Mingyu rarely saw him wear. Mingyu wore it and Wonwoo brought him through some of the things he had to do, like how to wrap the bouquet and what to say or take note of when answering calls. Mingyu helped Wonwoo water the plants and made small talk with him to overcome the silence. It was mostly Mingyu blabbering by himself and Wonwoo nodding along or clearing his throat but it was fine, Mingyu was happy enough that they were spending time together.

  


(Mingyu was glad that Wonwoo did not press him on how he knew Wonwoo's name. Mingyu was also glad that Wonwoo did not press him on how he knew that he was older than Mingyu.)

  


After lunch time, Mingyu stripped off his sweater revealing a black wife beater since it was way warmer in the flower shop. Wonwoo stared not entirely subtlely at the ink that littered Mingyu's arms. There were windling lines, scattered stars and tribal patterns all over his arms. Some leading into others, some entirely seperated from the crowd.

  


"There's something on me?" Mingyu asked, glancing down at his arms, flipping them around, after noticing Wonwoo's stare. The older's face were dusted pink as he shook his head but he did not look away, staring as if in a daze.

  


Mingyu made his way over, worried that the flush Wonwoo had was his fever worsening. Slipping one palm beneath Wonwoo's bangs, and resting one on his own forehead, Mingyu gauged Wonwoo's temperature. "You're pretty warm, you should take a break, Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu muttered, eyes locking with Wonwoo's.

  


Wonwoo said nothing but let his hand raise up to rest on Mingyu's arm, finger tracing an inked spiral up the younger's forearm. Both pair of eyes followed Wonwoo's fingers and Mingyu felt goosebumps rising at the ghost of the older's finger. "What's the story behind it?" Wonwoo whispered but it was more breathy and screechy than anything and Mingyu chuckled, lowering his arm. Wonwoo's finger followed, tracing the ink mindlessly.

  


"There's nothing fun or interesting behind it really. I was just rebellious and a tattoo was like the shit. Like really gangster so I got one. The first one I got was on  my back though. You wanna see?" Mingyu offered and Wonwoo nodded, clearing his throat as his eyes crinkled up into cresents.

  


Mingyu turned over and lifted his shirt up, revealing an infinity symbol tatted a little under his left shoulder blade. "It's really lame, isn't it?  I was trying to be like all deep so I got an infinity symbol to like represent how I will be young and wild forever I guess." Mingyu laughed, looking over his shoulder at the older with pink dusting his cheeks. 17 year old Mingyu thought it was a great idea so 22 year old Mingyu will have to live with it. (He'll come up with a cooler story next time.)

  


Wonwoo let his eyes trace over the thin ink curving at the edges, meeting, curving before meeting again. The ink stood out well against bronze tanned skin and muscles rippled when Mingyu moved. It was, to say the least, quite a sight. Wonwoo, once again, raised a hand up and let his fingers trace the infinity symbol, eyes following the finger.

  


Everything felt at ease and calm as he repeated the motion; slender finger and eyes tracing dark ink on healthy bronze skin. Wonwoo could feel his head clear up ever so slightly.

  


"Hyung?" Mingyu called out, feeling the warm finger and intense stare. More than that, Wonwoo had looked completely at ease and relaxed; eyes glazed over and finger repeating the action mindlessly. Mingyu turned around completely and held Wonwoo's finger in his hand, pulling the older closer. Mingyu gauged his temperature again.

  


"Oh my god hyung, you're burning up!"

  


  


  


"Kim Mingyu you better stop right there or I will tell Jeon Wonwoo about the entire album on your phone dedicated to him." Jihoon threatened, fingers in his hair and Seungcheol pouting beside him.

  


"Hyung you can't just pull the threaten card everytime Seungcheol hyung pouts!" Mingyu whined but put down the third cup of pudding regardless. Screw Jihoon and his if-I-say-I-will-do-it-I-will-do-it attitude.

  


"Screw you too. Actually, no, go screw Wonwoo instead." Jihoon sighed in respond before plucking his ear piece back into his ears.

  


  


  


After the fever incident, Mingyu dropped by the flower shop more frequently since they were more or less accquainted with each other already. (He gets to see Wonwoo up close in HD too so no complaints.)

  


"Don't you have work to do?" The older asked one cool afternoon while he snipped at the stems of flowers and Mingyu seated on the desk picking snipped stems landing on his lap and throwing them in the plastic bag.

  


"There's no appointments for today." He quipped.

  


"What about people walking in?" Wonwoo pressed, snipping at some untrimmed roses.

  


"I rarely get customers in the day. They also usually stumble in drunk out of their wits and ask for weird designs like their name in spider webs on their butt cheeks." Mingyu offered off-handedly, putting on the pair of gloves Wonwoo threw him when he picked up the thorns unarmed.

  


"Their names in spider webs?" Wonwoo questioned, never stopping work in the process though. Mingyu shrugged throwing a couple more snipped thorns in. It is way more difficult to pick the tiny thorns up but Mingyu's heart warm up at the older's casual gestures. (Don't overthink it Kim Mingyu.)

  


"This will show how I am trapped in myself, fate already sealed and there is no other way out." The younger wailed doing an impression of a certain drunkard who did stumble in back when he was working in Junhui's shop to get a little pocket money. He did nothing much than come up with designs for the older, picking up the phone and cleaning the shop. No actual tattooing happened because he was not exactly trained in the trade.

  


Wonwoo let out a chuckle with his signature nose scrunch combo and Mingyu wants so badly to poke his nose and pinch his cheeks. Bronze fingers find themselves on rough new denim instead.

  


  


  


"Already on your first date?" Seungcheol asked, eyebrows meeting his hairline, honestly surprised. He stood at the door, sweatpants hanging low, revealing hot pink waistband and bold black fonts screaming _SEXY BABE_. Mingyu groaned, comparing the white graphic tee with cartoon dogs printed on it to a red and black flannel blouse.

  


"It's not a date, hyung! We are just going to get dinner together at a 24 hour fast food chain." The taller explained, hoping to convince himself too. Wonwoo had asked him out, wondering why Mingyu never tried the cheeseburger set completed with original cheese fries and wedges before, muttering about how Mingyu was missing out on all the important pleasures in life and "living life wrong".

  


"Yeah, dinner that you pushed back 3 appointments for. Dinner that has you digging out decent clothes that even I never knew you owned. Dinner that has you pulling your cologne and gel out. Even you yourself are not convinced, dumbass." Seungcheol scoffed, picking up the flannel Mingyu abandoned for a huge dog printed graphic tee. Mingyu looked at Seungcheol, confused evident.

  


"I would not date a guy who wears cute dog printed graphic tee with cologne, gelled back hair, ripped jeans and sneakers on our first date. Never." Seungcheol asserted, pressing the flannel into Mingyu's arms. The taller merely groaned.

  


"That's why you're dating Jihoon hyung, no?"

  


  


  


Jeon Wonwoo appears in navy blue sweater that says _BE NICE OR GO AWAY_ and ripped jeans completed with sneakers. Mingyu is comfortable in his flannel, ripped jeans and Timberland Yellow Boots. After much persuasion from Seungcheol, Mingyu was forced to dress casually, abandoning gel and strong cologne. As Wonwoo settled down in the seat opposite him, Mingyu ran a hand through his bangs before saying, "you're here."

  


Wonwoo gave a quick nod and a small smile. "You're here." He repeated back and it takes all of Mingyu to not break into a huge ass smile and kiss the corners of Wonwoo's upturned lips.

  


Wonwoo ordered two sets of the extremely cheesy combo and they dug in.

  


"You look nice with your hair down." Wonwoo said, sipping on his soda. Mingyu stopped chewing into the burger long enough for him to admire Wonwoo's face turn light pink, pink and then red.

  


"I mean you always look nice but it's a different kind of charm? You look younger and different. It's nice though, you know?" Wonwoo spluttered and Mingyu let out a smirk.

  


"So I'm charming then?" Even the younger male had no idea where this surge of confidence came from.

  


"...You are." Wonwoo replied, face disappearing behind navy sleeves and Mingyu cackled. Hopefully Wonwoo did not notice the pink dusting his cheeks and the burning red on the tip of his ears.

  


  


  


"Hyung."

  


"Hyung..."

  


"Jihoon hyung!" Mingyu pestered, earning and paper ball to the face.

  


"Go away, shoo. Go play somewhere else." The older waved a hand in Mingyu's general direction dismissively. Mingyu whined.

  


"Hyung help me..." The taller groaned, coming to a stop at Jihoon's desk before plopping himself on the edge of the table. Jihoon rubbed a hand down his face and sighed loudly. Mingyu took this as his cue.

  


"Hyung, I really want to ask Wonwoo hyung out. What should I do?" Jihoon groaned at the question.

  


"Use your mouth and money." He replied, pushing Mingyu off his desk. He wants no part in this whole Mingyu and Wonwoo thing because once he starts to help, there will be no end. Mingyu whined again.

  


"Tattoo his name on you, buy him a bunch of meaningful flowers, dress properly and use your mouth to ask him out or whatever, I don't know. Go ask Choi Seungcheol." Jihoon replied, shoving Mingyu off his table when his previous attempts failed. Mingyu looked hopeful and Jihoon proceeded to bulldoze him out the door.

  


"Seungcheol hyung wanted me to tell you that he is working late tonight too. Thanks Jihoon hyung!"

  


There was finally peace and quiet and Jihoon was trudging back to his seat when suddenly a light bulb went off.

  


"Choi Seungcheol is on dinner duty today. Fuck him."

  


  


  


"What kind of tattoo will fit me?" Mingyu jumped at the voice, snapping out of his thoughts, almost dropping the pot of fern in his hands. Wonwoo's slender finger find his and help the younger steady the pot of fern he was bringing to the back. Mingyu could most definitely feel the tip of his ears and his cheeks burn but hoped Wonwoo noticed nothing. "Flowers maybe? Since you're always surrounded by them, you know." Mingyu blabbered rather dumbly, shifting the pot out of Wonwoo's hands. Mingyu headed to the back. 

  


"Flowers." Wonwoo hummed. "It totally depends on you though. I mean it's something that is permanent so you should think over it well before actually doing it. And find a good place to do it, safe, sterilised and all you know. And a place on you for the tattoo." Mingyu's voice came from the back, sounding strained as he stretched his back. Wonwoo nodded along to the younger's words.

 

"Why? You thinking about getting one?" Mingyu walked back to the front, arms extended above his head, thin wife beater raising up to reveal a stripe of bronze and gray waistband. Wonwoo let his eyes linger for a moment before shrugging and returning back behind the counter.

 

"I was just wondering how it'll feel to get one." Wonwoo explained, cleaning up the reservation book and double checking the orders to be sent out tomorrow.

 

"If you really wanna, I can tat you." Mingyu offered and shrugged when Wonwoo lifted his eyes to meet sincere dark ones. They held each other's eyes for a moment.

 

The pair each searched the other's eyes and found nothing but sincerity (in Mingyu's eyes) and doubt (in Wonwoo's eyes).

 

"Yes." It's soft and breathless. A shiver runs down Mingyu's spine.

 

 

 

Wonwoo sat on the work chair as Mingyu strode around, preparing the necessary ink and equipments. Being in this dark area suited Mingyu, Wonwoo realised as the younger strode around, mumbling to himself. The flower shop was always warm and bright and Mingyu exuded that younger and warm feeling too, but in Mingyu's tattoo shop where everything is dark and shiny, he seemed older, more mature and cool. There was just a different feeling about the tan male when everything is darker.

 

"Hyung, have you thought about what you want to get and where?" Mingyu asked as he settled down, lining the various equipments and ink on the small metal tray after he got them all sanitised. Wonwoo gulped visibly and closed his eyes, breathing in a deep breath. Mingyu thought he looked like he was going under the knife and not needles. Wonwoo said nothing but was still holding his breath and his eyebrows and nose were all scrunched up.

 

Mingyu was going to talk him out of it since the older looked so uncomfortable. _I did kinda force him along with the idea. It's a tattoo anyways, it's going to stay forever, he must be having second thoughts and it must be hella awkward to decline when he said yes._ Mingyu ran all those thoughts through his mind and regretted pulling Wonwoo in after work for a tattoo so soon. He should have given the older time to think and weigh the situation. 

 

Mingyu rested a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder when the older exhaled. Mingyu froze, body half way still leaning in and hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. "The same one you have. I-I want us to match." Came the breathless reply.

 

Wonwoo still had his eyes tightly shut, red flaring up on his cheeks and nose scrunched up. Mingyu wants so desperately to kiss him on those trembling lips. He was basically given the green light but it was only polite to ask and confirm (and see Wonwoo's reaction properly). "I want our lips to touch." He blurted out instead of any normal 'may I kiss you' and he can already feel his ears burning off at his own dumbness.

 

Wonwoo's eyes flew open, confused.

 

Mingyu jumped a little, not quite expecting that reaction. They held each other's eyes for a moment before Wonwoo inched in closer and closer, hands on Mingyu's thigh to support himself. Mingyu's arms instinctively come up to rest on Wonwoo's shoulders but as the latter closed whatever small distance was left between the two of them, his fingers found their place at the end of Wonwoo's neck, feeling wisps of raven locks.

 

All movements stopped when both could feel the other's breath and Mingyu's eyes trailed down to Wonwoo's perfect pink lips and then up to meet the dark eyes that he has been staring at for the last eternity. He could almost see himself reflected in it. "I want our lips to touch too." Wonwoo whispered, words ghosting on Mingyu's lips and that was what broke all stillness.

 

Mingyu's lips were on his in the blink of an eye but it was brief. It was nowhere enough and when Wonwoo's eyes peel open (when did he even close it?), he was faced with a smug Mingyu. "It touched." He murmured, breath fanning out on Wonwoo's lips and bringing a tinkle down his spine.

 

"God, really now Mingyu?" Wonwoo exhaled, hands climbing up the younger's thighs. Mingyu only let out a laugh, head leaning back.

 

"It touched, hyung." The tanned male chuckled, eyes challenging and smile smug. Wonwoo climbed onto the younger's lap and laced his fingers behind the taller's neck, enjoying the look of slight confusion and pleasure.

 

"I want you to kiss me." Wonwoo breathed out, as authoritative as anyone who is seated in their love's lap can be really. Mingyu burst out in laughter again and Wonwoo really wanted to just pinch him now.

 

"One time only?" Mingyu replied, leaning in close such that their nose were touching. Wonwoo really contemplated slapping the younger. (Lightly.)

 

"As many as you'd like, _oh my god_ Mingyu I swear if-" The younger's lips crashed into his own, stopping all his words effectively. Mingyu's tongue slipped through Wonwoo's parted lips while Wonwoo had his eyes locked onto Mingyu's with crazy intensity. The heater seemed to have increased by tens of degree because everything seemed _hot_. Both had their fingers in wisps of hair at the base of the other's neck absentmindedly, because the mouth action was what they want to savour the most.

 

Mingyu took control mostly; rough and deep, confidence welling up since Wonwoo did nothing but let him be, occasionally letting out a moan which disappeared into their kiss, Mingyu only feeling the slight vibrations it left behind. They stayed connected in an open mouthed, messy and deep kiss until Wonwoo thought his lungs were going to collapse. Mingyu must have thought the same because he pulled away slowly, still reluctant. A string of saliva hung between them until Mingyu wiped Wonwoo's mouth clean (only to slather it on his black jeans, Wonwoo made a face at his actions, slapping him in the chest).

 

"You look like you've gotten a fever again." Mingyu commented, fingers running up the older's cheek to his temple and down to his lips. Wonwoo was going to reply when Mingyu put a palm over his mouth and a smug smile spread across his features.

 

"A fever because of me. Oh, I'm so sorry." Mingyu exhaled, shrugging and sighing. Wonwoo bit the warm hand over his mouth because Mingyu totally deserved it. Like _totally_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
